


My Stomach Hurts

by SaviouroftheBroken



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviouroftheBroken/pseuds/SaviouroftheBroken
Summary: AU in which Lukas was shot in the stomach instead of the shoulder/chest and tells Philip that his stomach hurts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty self-indulgent because I needed some fluff after the last episode.

Philip wakes up to the feeling fingers playing with his hair. He lifts his head from where it was resting on his arm and sees Lukas smiling at him from where he’s propped up on his pillows. Philip had been in the hospital with him all night and had obviously fallen asleep on the side of the bed. 

Lukas had woken up for the first time the night before, much to everyone’s utmost relief. Philip had hardly left his side since, much to Bo’s annoyance, but Philip couldn’t have cared less. 

“Hey,” Lukas whispers. 

“Hey yourself,” Philip replies tiredly. He sits up and leans forward to brush Lukas’ hair back from his forehead. 

Lukas pats the empty space on the bed and Philip gets up and sits beside him, reaching over to interlace their fingers while he puts his other arm around Lukas’ shoulders, resting his hand in his hair. "How are you feeling?“ Philip asks as he brushes his lips across Lukas’ temple. Lukas bites his lip, trying to hide his smirk, but Philip sees it. 

“What?” he asks, suddenly confused. 

“Well, my stomach hurts,” Lukas says and Philip rolls his eyes, “no shit. It’s not like you got _shot_ or anything,” he retorts dryly.   

“I thought if my stomach hurt it meant that I was _in love_ ,” Lukas says, trying not to laugh. “Oh my god you are _such_ an asshole,” Philip feigns offence, slapping the back of Lukas’ head lightly. Lukas just grins and looks at him, and as soon as they make eye-contact, they both burst out laughing. 

Lukas, still feeling a bit weak, tries to hold back a bit so he doesn’t burst his stitches, but luckily the medication he’s on prevents the pain from getting too severe, and laughing with Philip is worth the slight twinge he’s feeling under the bandages. 

After a moment, Lukas’ laughing stops and his grin fades into something softer, and he looks at Philip fondly as the other boy takes his hand in both of his own. Philip changes his position until he’s properly lying beside Lukas on the bed, relaxing into the pillows and leaning his head in the crook of Lukas’ neck while he plays with his fingers.

“I’m not lying by the way,” Lukas says quietly after a few minutes. Philip lifts his chin slightly to look up him, “lying about what?”

“My stomach does hurt. In _that_ way.“ 

Philip frowns for a moment, not fully understanding, "what are you saying?" 

Lukas takes a breath, "I’m saying that I love you, Philip." 

Philip bites his lip and then smiles at Lukas as if he’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen in his life and Lukas feels himself falling in love all over again.

They just look at each other for a moment and then Philip leans forward to press a soft kiss to Lukas’ mouth. Lukas welcomes Philip’s lips eagerly, his hand coming up to caress the soft skin of his cheek to pull him closer as their mouths move in perfect sync. After a few minutes of gentle yet passionate kissing, Philip pulls back a bit, his lips still hovering over Lukas’ and their noses bumping gently.

“Lukas?”

“Hm?” 

“I love you too.” 

Lukas smiles up at him and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
